Cloudless
by Silver Blue Eyed Wolf
Summary: Astrid is determined to spend Valentine's Day alone with only a T.V and parrot Stormfly for company- that is until she accidentally falls on top of a random stranger who just happens to be the nicest boy she's ever met.


**A/N: I know it's not Valentine's Day but I got this idea for a cute one shot in my head and I couldn't get it out. So here we are! Also to anyone who reads my other stories I'm sorry for the wait and I should be updating a new chapter of Hurricane really soon.**

 **Anyway, enough of me, on with the one-shot!**

Astrid didn't care that she was spending this Valentine's alone. Nope, she didn't care at all.

She had in fact, had been asked out countless times by 'Snotlout' as she liked to call him, and some other boys too, but most of them were, in her opinion, arrogant, spent most of their time preening in front of a mirror or, if she even bothered to say yes, objectified her and showed her off like a prize.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket; it was undoubtedly Ruff bragging about the 'awesome' time she was having with Eret, but she switched it on anyway to check if it was anything important. Ruffnut had sent her a selfie in front of a café, she had one arm around her muscular boyfriend Eret, but maybe Ruff was squeezing her boyfriend to hard because Astrid had the impression that Eret looked like he was being strangled.

Astrid rolled her eyes and turned off the phone. From that one picture she knew that relationship was going to end badly. Maybe Heather would have a better time with Fishlegs, they seemed to get along nicely and Astrid could be sure that Fishlegs wouldn't mistreat Heather as he was the weakest person she knew.

Astrid watched her shining blue maccaw flutter down from her perch on the curtain railing to land smartly on her shoulder. She stroked Stormfly absent-midely and reached to switch on the T.V, and picked up her half eaten bowl of ice cream. Besides, a sleepy parrot, a bowl of ice cream and a stack of moves ready to be watched was much better company than any boy anyway.

Two hours later and a day at home wasn't looking as promising. She was feeling rather sick after eating too much ice cream and watching The Walking Dead at the same time and Stormfly had decided that it was time for her to stretch her wings and was swooping around the rooming crashing into a few objects as she did so and making a huge racket. It was also hot and stuffy; it was probably the hottest day the small town of Berk had experienced this winter, and the air conditioner was broken after Astrid had spilt the entire contents of her drink over it a while ago. She'd thrown all the windows open several times in a hope to tempt in a non-existent breeze witch only increased the heat and Astrid's mountain of ice cream had run out.

Astrid stretched and looked longingly out of the window. She was tempted to ruin her resolve to not go outside today, but the general store was only a few streets away and she and Stormfly could do with some exercise.

It wasn't long until she found herself outside, shopping bag in one hand and wearing a pair of battered sunglasses with Stormfly circling in the sky above her. Some people, namely Astrid's parents disapproved of Stormfly venturing far outside the house for fear that she'd never come back but Astrid knew Stormfly well and was sure that she'd never go too far and besides, she always had her emergency whistle and chicken flavoured parrot snacks.

She soon reached the shop which was located next to what the owner 'Gobber' had fondly nicknamed ' The Fordge ' which was a shop which repaired cars and motorbikes. Astrid, who was on friendly terms with 'Gobber' was tempted to stop and say hi but she wasn't really in the mood to socialize and Stormfly hated going in places prone to loud sudden noises.

The window display at the front of the shop was sickly enough to make Astrid vomit. She knew Valentine's Day was associated with things like hearts and flowers but this was just going overboard. Everything was the window display was either a violent shade of pink or a vibrant red. It made Astrid feel quite nauseous just looking at all the soppy products; she wondered why people even bothered to buy them.

Her stomach rumbled and she was reminded why she even stepped outdoors in the first place. Quickly she instructed Stormfly to wait on a nearby branch whilst she was gone - the blue parrot gave a disgruntled squawk but stayed where she was, then Astrid hurried into the shop.

She hurriedly made her way to the frozen aisle and grabbed a couple of tubs of her favourite ice cold refreshments, sincerely hopping that she wouldn't bump into Ruffnut or Heather, they would undoubtedly call her a pig, so she grabbed a handful of fruit just to be healthy. She quickly paid at the till and practically leapt out of the store, strait into someone else, knocking them both over in a tangle of limbs. All the contents of Astrid's bag spilled onto the floor, all her ice cream, fruit and money flew everywhere and also what looked like cat food fell onto the pavement, spilling it's contents all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Astrid spluttered, desperately trying to untangle herself from the person she'd fallen on and gather her stuff at the same time. Her leg was trapped awkwardly under something heavy and looking down Astrid realised it was a metal leg. This made Astrid feel even more guilty as she scrambled off the person who was probably winded as he was gasping for breath.

"I'm so, so sorry," Astrid repeated again as she stood up, dusting the dirt from her clothes as she stood up and offered a hand to help the other person up. He took it gratefully but Astrid pulled him up so quickly that their faces almost met. Astrid blushed, this was the first time she had had a proper look at the person she fell on but was what she saw made her even more embarrassed.

From what it looked like, the boy about a couple of inches away from her face was her age, his face was covered in a light sprinkling of freckles and his light auburn hair fell down to his startlingly green eyes. He looked... hot, a thought which made Astrid's cheeks burn even redder.

Suddenly aware that she had been staring, she let go of him awkwardly. He was staring at her slightly slack jawed and Astrid felt herself blush scarlet. She must be the shade of a ripe tomato right now.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I didn't see you- I'm sorry," Astrid stuttered, trying to gather together all her spilt ice cream and fruit whistle avoiding puddles of the ruined cat food.

"It's no problem," the muttered, still looking slightly dazed and bent down to help her get everything together.

It was then Stormfly decided it was time to make her entrance, swooping down to land primly on Astrid's head. The boy started and almost fell over again.

"Ouch, Stormfly how many times have I told you to stop doing that! I need to get your claws cut," Astrid scalded, flicking an indignant Stormfly off her head before resuming stuffing a tub of ice cream into her bag, smiling at the boy apologetically.

"Is she yours?" the boy asked curiously as he picked up a battered orange and handed it to her.

"Yeah," Astrid answered simply and stroked Stormfly lovingly behind the back of her head as she'd settled on Astrid's shoulder. Stormfly squawked in reply and nibbled Astrid's finger a bit harder then normal. I was obvious she did not like being flicked.

"I have a cat back at home called Toothless, hence all the cat food," the teen replied, gesturing to all the spilt cat food which littered the pavement. Astrid felt another wave of guilt wash over her.

"Do you want me to buy you some more? I don't want your cat to go hungry because of me," Astrid said, fumbling with her purse as she unzipped it to put some of the spilt coins away, and to check if she had enough money to replenish all the all the cat food she'd wasted.

"It's really no problem," said the boy hurriedly, "I'm sure Toothless will be happy to eat some of my left over fish for a few days, it'll be a treat for him."

"But-" Astrid spluttered, it really didn't make sense, how was the boy with the green eyes and the wide toothy smile be so God dam nice? She really felt like she should make it up to him somehow because it was her fault, she shouldn't have come flying out of the shop and looked where she was going instead, and even after she had fallen on top of him and wasted all his pet's food he had forgiven her.

As if he had read her thoughts he answered.

"You really don't need to get me anything, but if you really want you can always buy me a coffee from the new shop up the road. It's nice to support local businesses," he said it in a slightly nervous manner which made him seem to Astrid even more cute. "Oh, I almost forgot, my names Hay- uh Hiccup."

"Uh hi, I'm Astrid," she said awkwardly. "I'll be happy to get you a coffee, it's the least I can do."

Astrid could of sworn she heard him mutter 'divine beauty' under his breath and blush and she smiled.

"Ok, it's just up the road," Hiccup stated, and started walking up the hill.

Astrid smiled again as she followed him. Maybe she wasn't going to be alone n Valentine's day after all.


End file.
